Guard Duty
by Shizuka Taiyou
Summary: Transformers: Animated: You would think that Sari Sumdac being rich would have a bodyguard? But when she does in this fic how will she react to her charges new friends being alien robots?
1. Chapter 1

**Guard Duty**

**Shizuka Taiyou**

**Summery: Transfomers: Animated: You would never think that Sari Sumdac being rich she would have a body guard? But when she does have one how will she react to her charges friends being alien robots?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF: Animated. Nor this fic or Alie. They both belong to ViolentBigGrl who discontinued it. I just merely asked to finish it for her since it was too much of a good fic to go unfinished.**

**Enjoy another awesome fic from the Quiet of the Sun.**

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

My name is Alie, and I'm a body guard. Yeah you all think BIG FREAKIN DEAL. Well, for your information, I'm a body guard for the daughter of a very famous scientist, Isaac Sumdac. He has hired me to guard his daughter, Sari. I for one don't like kids. But Sari is different from most. She is very mature and I find her to be one of the coolest I have ever known and met. She is very smart, smarter then she lets her dad to believe. I have known her for four years now and I assure you that I don't regret taking this job.

Sari was playing with her robotic dog that her dad built her for Christmas one year Sparkplug. Well, more or less like playing tug of war with her key. I told her many times that she shouldn't tease the dog like that, but she didn't listen……. Yet again!

"Sari quit messing around with Sparkplug and get your homework done. Your dad will be VERY upset if you don't get it done." I said with a bored tone.

"I'm….. trying…… to… get….. it…. BACK!" she said through gritted teeth while she was trying to get her key back from the robotic dog. Unfortunately the dog won slipped and ran off with the key.

"SPARKPLUG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"SARI!"

"What I heard it from you."

I sighed, damn my foul language. "Sari your only twelve. You shouldn't curse like that…. Wait till your fourteen." I said with a deadpan look, but I was really laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Well why can YOU curse?" "Because I'm much older than you, so I'm aloud, now make sure I don't rub off on you and get your key back." I said. She ran out the door and rolled my eyes. God, I love that kid, but she can be VERY annoying. I tugged at my ID card for a few seconds, and then got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked out the door. Now don't get me wrong I'm a fan of technology, but things have gone far enough in my opinion. Robots are used all the time now a days, and it can be irritating. I always thought about robots taking over the world or starting a rebellion of some sort. I sighed again; I watch too many science fiction movies. I kept walking down the tiled hallways of the towers, letting my imagination go wild until the alarms went off.

"What the hell?" I said. I look around for a minute, and the building shook. _An earthquake?_

_No, it couldn't be an earthquake, we never get those._ The building shook again and there was a roar.

"…What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I ran down the hallway, luckily I was on the ground floor. I looked out the window and saw something unthinkable, a giant slug THING. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things and not going insane. I heard crashing noises from outside and ran out the door.

The slug thing was HUGE, and very disgusting. It kind of looked like someone's shit that was a science experiment that went wrong. The police were shooting at it and manage to blow it up. _''Ah, good old explosions, just like it should be.''_ I thought to myself. I looked around the ground and saw the bits of the monster.

"Ew, that is fucking nasty." I said. I started to walk away, when thy started to move again. I gasped at what was happening, as did others that were there and watching, as the monster put itself back together.

"…… Well THAT sucks." I said, and then ran off before I was shot at by accident. I began to run to where the crowd was when I saw a small streak of yellow pass by fast. I stop for a minute, and then realized what that was.

"SARI!" I shouted. I ran after her, but an officer told me to get back away from the area.

"THAT'S MY KID YOU ASS!" I shouted.

"We're doing everything we can miss."

"THEN LET ME GET HER!" I shouted again, he pushed me back and then there was an explosion. I fell back and then the police were coming, they ran into the building. I followed and saw Isaac being helped out.

"Isaac!" I shouted out to him. He looked as me.

"Alie, tell me where Sari is!"

" That THING outside has her, I can't do anything"

"That thins HAS her!?" he shouted. I nodded, he sighed.

"Your suppose to be her bodyguard." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'll do anything to-"my sentence was cut short from another explosion. The police escorted Isaac out of the building, I went to follow, when that part of the building begin to collapse. I backed up the only was through the parking lot. So I ran in that direction. I was looking around and I saw Sari standing in the parking lot.

"Sari, there you are. Your father's worried about you." I shouted. I ran up and grabbed her.

"Come on Sari, we have to go!" She shook her head.

"No, we can't" I glared.

"COMEON SARI, WE HAVE TO GO-"I finally focused my attention to my surroundings. I glanced behind her and saw two large yellow pillars. _Wait… those weren't there before…_ I slowly moved my head up, they weren't pillars, and they were LEGS. I scanned up the legs and finally got to the hip, then continued to scan up. I had to take a step back or two to finally see the head. I was staring at an eighteen foot tall robot. He was shooting electricity at the police bots that the law enforcement used. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"…. Oh my god, big robot." Was all I said. It looked at us for, and then ran out of the parking lot. I looked on, then Sari poked my arm, for a girl my age, I was pretty short, I'm only five foot five inches, and Sari is about five feet one. I looked at her.

"We need to help them!"

"How?"

"I don't know, they've shot at it and everything."

"So exactly is happening?"

"Every time they attack, all it does is absorb it; it's like a sponge, a very LARGE and GROSS sponge…." She said. I tilted my head.

"So, you would need to kill it from the inside." I said. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I stopped, and then turned to the dead police bots. A police bot was always armed with a grenade. I ran over to one and opened it up, there was the grenade, only for emergency, it could take out half a city block. I grabbed it and turned back to Sari. "DON'T MOVE" I shouted.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to feed it" I said.

I ran up the ramp to the roof. I was not a very good runner at all. So I had to catch my breath once I got to the roof. There it was, right below the roof level, I could NOT believe I was about to throw something at that thing. I looked and saw the same robot from before, and two others that looked bigger then him that were with him. I watched them fight a little longer, they were losing, they seemed to stop and talk, I finally took a deep breath.

"HEY, FATASS!" I shouted at the monster. It turned its head towards me, I shuddered when it did, then I straightened back up. "YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!? TRY THIS!" I shouted. I pressed the button, arched my arm back, prayed to the lord that it would work and I chucked it. It flew about 30 feet and started to drop. _Common, take_ _it…. TAKE IT!_

It opened its mouth and swallowed. YES! It turned back to the robots, and then froze, and then it started to shake violently. It opened my mouth and a light started to come out.

"OH SNAP!" I shouted and ducked. There was a huge explosion, and then a gust of wind. I peeked my head up and only saw smoke and a crater, it was dead. I sighed with relief and looked back down again. The two other robots were inspecting a third that was black that I haven't seen before. I narrowed my eyes. _Wait…. Where's the yellow one?_ I leaned forward a little bit to get a better look and stopped. _… Oh crap_ I slowly turned around and saw a pair of yellow legs and then looked up at its face. Its face had a look that I could recognize as confusion. It looked at me for a moment and then I heard a voice from below. "Bumblebee, what's going up there?"

'Bumblebee' leaned forward and shouted below. "There's an organic up here that caused the explosion!" he shouted. I was still staring at him and realized he was talking about me. I started to back away and then bolted to the nearest exit. I didn't make it far when a giant hand grabbed me and lifted me. I scream from the shock. He positioned me where I was looking into his eyes. He had very pretty blue eyes and then I heard her.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Sari shouted. He looked down at her, then back at me.

"Do you know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my bodyguard." She said simply. He looked at me for a moment, and then put me down on the ground. I backed up and he started to crouch down and TRANSFORMED. He was now a yellow police car with a black stripe. He opened his door and I heard his voice. "Hop in and be quiet." He said.

Sari ran in and buckled up, I turned to the exit and figured I wouldn't be able to run away and got in. The door shut on its own and the belt wrapped around me. He drove down the ramp and in front of the other robots. My eyes widened at their size. They then transformed and drove off, Bumblebee followed. We were going down the ramp and underwater. Sari whispered "Will we be able to breathe down here?"

"Oh sure…. What's breathe?" I snorted at the comment. We drove to what seemed to be a ship. The other robots transformed but Bumblebee drove to a different direction. He was creeping away when one of the robots yelled back.

"Bumblebee, transform into robot mode and get your aft over here!" I heard an older voice shout.

"Right… robot mode…." He drove off to a different direction, opened his doors, and flew right into a hole. We were going down a slide, flew into the air, and landed with a thud. We looked around; the room was large, and very orange. Man it kind of reminded me of Naruto when he wore his jumpsuits. Sari got up and dusted herself off. I shook my head. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them. Sari was standing in front of a glowing object.

"Sari get back here!" I shouted. I didn't know if this thing was radioactive or not. The object shot a light at her; I jumped up and ran to her. But she wasn't being hit but her key. It started to glow brightly, I covered my eyes and when I opened them the light was gone and Sari was looking at her key. It was metallic and in shape of the letter "T". I narrowed my eyes at it, looking at it suspiciously.

"If you mess this up for me you owe me my security deposit kid." I said with a scowl. I would've laughed, if it weren't for the fact I was being lifted up form the ground again. I mean seriously it's annoying now. I turned and there was the blue and red robot from before. He lifted up Sari with other hand.

"How did you two get in here?" Bumblebee popped up from behind him, he opened his mouth up to say something but I beat him to the clock.

"The door." I said flatly. Then I covered my mouth. Why the hell do I have to be such a smart ass? I muffled out an _Oh shit_ from behind my hand when he raised an eyebrow toward me. Bumblebee chuckle, when the other whipped his head around toward him.

"Uh, it followed me home……. Can I keep it?" Sari scowled.

"I'm not an IT, I'm a she!" she said. Then I raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I shouted and pointed to him. The red robot's gaze shifted to me and then back to him.

"Is this true"

"Well you told me to inspect what caused the explosion." He said.

"That was you?" he asked. I nodded quickly, he looked at Bumblebee.

"Ok, and WHEN were you going to plan on telling me this?"

"I was working on putting it on my top five." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sari.

"Look at what you get me into?"

"WHAT!? I didn't do anything!"

"You lie like a freaking rug on Christmas morning!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!"

" OUR SITUATION DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" We would've kept up the argument but another voice was heard.

"PRIME, we need you here now!" it shouted. He practically DROPPED us onto the floor and ran to the other room. Bumblebee followed and we ran after. We seem to be in a medical bay and there was the same black robot as before on a bed. A white and red robot was working on his chest.

"His circuits are too badly damaged, I can't keep this up!" he shouted. After that statement, Sari's key started to glow and she was being dragged to the bed. Bumblebee leaned down and picked her up and placed her onto the bed. I leaned on my toes trying to see what was happening. Curse my short legs. A flash of blue light came out of nowhere and then the black robot sat up.

"That's…. quite the cure." He said looking at her. The red and white robot was leaning onto the table, completely baffled at what just happened, I don't blame him.

"….. Did you just bring a dieing giant robot back to life?" I asked. She shrugged, I smiled. "I say this once again; you are the COOLEST kid I have ever met." I said with a smile. She blushed and then the red and blue robot sighed.

"The solar cycle isn't over yet." He said dryly. Sari frowned.

"I think my dad's worried about me." She said.

I mouthed _Oh my god_ to the ceiling, the big green bot stared at me. Not even looking at him, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed a number. I watched the screen while waiting for him to pick up, the robots staring at me while I did this. He finally picked up.

"Oh thank God it's you, where's Sari?"

"She's fine, we're just relaxing, call the police off."

"I won't until I get Sari back."

"She's fine, trust me."

"Please, let me talk to her." He said in a pleading tone. I sighed and then looked at Sari, at the bots, and back at Sari.

"I don't like being mishandled, so you BETTER not drop this." I said in a menacing tone. She nodded and I tossed the phone up, gasped when it didn't go high enough, but she caught it. The robots looked at me with confused looks. "Hey that was an expensive and it's a good phone, I don't want it broken." I said with a shrug. They still looked confused, and Sari called my name. I turned, she tossed the phone, and I caught it, sighed with relief, and put it to my ear. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Call them off."

"Well we ca-"

**"IF YOU DON'T CALL THEM THE FUCK OFF IN THE NEXT FIVE FUCKING SECONDS, YOUR SECURITY BOTS WILL LOOK LIKE FLUFFY WHITE BUNNIES COMPARED TO ME YOU BASTARD!"** I shouted in a very scary tone. I saw the robots jump back from my outburst, one of them shuddering; I think it was the yellow one. I saw the police drive off quickly on the screen, and the robots turned back to me in pure amazement. I grinned. "Thank you." I said calmly and hung up the phone. They gawked at me, which I found amusing, by the way.

"…. Well, I think we should leave now." I said while walking to the door, but a blue hand blocked my path.

"You're not going anywhere until we get an explanation." The red and blue robot said with authority. I turned back and saluted, which made Bumblebee and the green robot start to laugh hysterically. He groaned, and picked me up, with my protest by the way, and put me down next to Sari. I leaned back on the black robots leg, a habit of mine, and then jumped about a foot when I remembered what it was. Sari giggled, I glared, and she shut up. The red robot crossed his arms across his chest.

"I would like an explanation about how you destroyed that creature we were fighting earlier today." He said. I tilted my head in thought, and looked back at him.

"Well, I first would like some names; I'm getting tired of thinking of you as red robot, white robot, black robot, and etcetera." I explained. Bumblebee started to snicker and then stopped when the red robot looked at him.

"Fine, I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; this is Ratchet-"he pointed to the white one, who nodded. "Prowl" He pointed to the black one, who muttered out a hello. Which got me thinking that he must be one of those anti-social types? "Bulkhead" He pointed to the green one, who waved. "And you already know Bumblebee." He said and pointed to him. Sari perked up.

"I'm Sari" she said. I straightened up.

"I am Luke Skywalker, the last of the ultimate warriors of this glorious planet, the Jedi. Bow to my awesome powers." I said while making a pose. Sari shook her head.

"Can you not be a nerd for five seconds?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine ruin my fun, I'm Alie, and I have to watch this brat"

"HEY!"

"I'm KIDDING!"

Optimus face palmed and looked at us with a deadpan stare. "Can you two stop fighting like children?" he asked.

"Yes mommie dearest." I said. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet howled with laughter. Even Prowl managed a snicker. Optimus scowled as I put my hands up in surrender. He sighed and shook his head, then chuckled a little bit from my comment.

"Alright, now we've made introductions, you can answer my question." I nodded and stop to think, and then I perked up again.

"Well…… you guys kept attacking it from the outside, which didn't work on it. So, not to be a smartass, but your second choice for attack is to attack from the inside. I had the grenade and saw my chance. In a nutshell, I came, I saw, and I kicked some ass." I said, laughing at the last part, God I'm such a dork. There was more laughter, Optimus being one of them. He sighed again.

"Primus organics are funny." He said.

"Humans." Sari corrected, they all took note to this.

"We are eager to learn more about you." He said.

"Same here man, same here." I said with a nod. I had a feeling that my life was going to get interesting with these guys.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**And there's the first chapter of Guard Duty. And like I said I do not own the show or the fic or any of the characters. They belong to they're original owners. Even the plot of the story isn't mine. And I thank ViolentBigGrl for letting me adopt her fic from her. I hope that I finish this fic for you. It would be an honor to do so.**

**From,**

**Shizuka Taiyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guard Duty**

**By:**

**Shizuka Taiyou**

**Recently written by:**

**ViolentBigGrl**

**Summery: Transfomers: Animated: You would never think that Sari Sumdac being rich she would have a body guard? But when she does have one how will she react to her charges friends being alien robots?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF: Animated. Nor this fic or Alie. They both belong to ViolentBigGrl who discontinued it. I just merely asked to finish it for her since it was too much of a good fic to go unfinished. Seriously it is.**

**Enjoy another awesome fic from the Quiet of the Sun.**

**Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

Chapter 2

"We'll have to talk more tomorrow though." Alie said. Sari looked at her with a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"Because YOU have to go to bed, Sari."

"WHAT! It isn't even late!"

"It's eleven at night."

"….. So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"So NOTHING, go to bed NOW missy!"

The Autobots stared in confusion, because they didn't know what she was talking about when she was talking about getting Sari to bed. Alie looked back up at them. "Um…… She has to go into recharge?'' They nodded in understanding, Bumblebee perked up.

"I'll give you guys a ride back to the tower."

"Much appreciated my robotic bug friend." Replied Alie when Bumblebee offered to drive them.

"Yeah thanks." Sari grumbled, supposedly upset that she had to go to bed. Alie raised an eyebrow in her direction, then looked at Bumblebee. He picked them up and set them on the ground, then transformed. They waved at the rest of the Autobots and got in Bumblebee and drove off. Optimus sighed and Ratchet scowled. Prowl just simply arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

I scanned both of them, there's something wrong with one of them." Ratchet replied.

"Is Sari sick?" asked Bulkhead. He was concerned for the younger human of the two human females.

"Nah, she's fine, it's the other one." Prime then got interested.

"What's wrong with her?" Prowl asked.

"You won't believe this…" Ratchet said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Bumblebee was driving pretty fast, TOO fast for city limits. And too fast for Alie's tastes.

"Can you slow down, your going eighty mile per hour in a forty mph road."Alie said. Bumblebee grumbled and slowed down. There was a red light and Sari told him to stop and he did. It was quit while they were waiting for the light, then there was a huge thud and they jolted up. They, mostly Alie and Sari, turned to see a car had slammed into the back of them.

"Sari you alright?" Alie asked. Sari nodded, Alie then scowled and got out of Bumblebee.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Stay in Bumblebee." She said in a very serious tone. She walked up to the car that had slammed into the back, a large man walked out of the car, his face red with rage.

"**WHY DID YOU STOP AT A RED LIGHT AND LET ME HIT YOU WHEN YOU WERE GOING FUCKING EIGHTY MILES PER FUCKING HOUR!?"** He spat in her face. She shook her head. The guy was obviously drunk.

"It is not MY fault that you're an idiot." She said calmly. The drunken man leaned and saw Sari in the car.

"AND YOU HAVE A KID?! YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T HURT THAT HER, DO I HAVE TO HURT HER SO THAT YOU GET THE HINT!? YOU STUPI BI-"he was cut off by a fist connecting to his face. He flew back a few feet and landed onto the ground in a heap. He was knocked out cold, she walked back to Bumblebee and got in the drivers seat. It was silent as they didn't move from their spot.

"You alright Bumblebee?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, didn't even got scratched" he said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sari." She apologized. Sari nodded and turned back to the window. She silently thought about what happened, she knew her body guard was tough, but one punch made that guy fly back pretty far. Little did they know Bumblebee had sent the footage from the fight and sent it back to the ship.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Optimus shouted.

"No, my scanners never go wrong, that human has energon surrounding her hands. And from the looks of it, there's a lot of it." Ratchet said, while looking at the screen. It was impossible, they had been awake on earth for a short while, but knew by know that energon could easily kill a human after a certain point of time.

Could there be side effects?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know, I would have to scan her hands to get a better look." Ratchet explained. Bulkhead shifted when he got a message from Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bumblebee sent me something!" he said. The Autobots turned to him as he set up the message on the screen. It showed the man yelling at Alie, and then her fist sending him flying back.

"Nice hit." Prowl said with a nod.

"Could that be a side effect of the energon?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe, but we should wait it out, see what we can find, learn more about this planet." Replied Ratchet.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Bumblebee had transformed as soon as they walked into the building, but unfortunalty he was caught. He was about to run away, when Sari's father came out, repeatedly thanked him, and then that's when the police came out and surrounded Bumblebee and pulled out guns and pointed them at him.

"… Oh slag." Was the only thing he said.

"HEY BACK AWAY FROM THE GIANT ROBOT!" Sari and Allie shouted at the same time.

"And why should we listed to you!?" One of the officers asked.

"Because…." She said while pulling out a badge. "I fucking OUTFRANK you, you asshole!" The badge said she was a special officer, only assigned to be a body guard, but the person has to be VERY important. It also meant that she was at the chief's level.

"…. Oh…." The said guard had to say.

"Yeah, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD, NOW BACK THE HELL UP AND GO THE HELL HOME! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU!?"

"But shouldn't the public know about this?" Isaac asked.

"No, because if we do, WE'LL JUST HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING PRESS CONFERENCE!" She shouted at him.

"A what?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a mess, cameras, questions, don't mess with it." Sari said.

"Good job Sari." Alie said. She nodded back, her father faced palmed. _Why does she have to be EXACTLY like her? Why?_

That's when the Autobots decided to show up and transformed. The police put their guns up again, this time to the ones that just happened to show up after Bumblebee.

"GUNS DOWN NOW!" Alie shouted. They put then down quickly, some whimpered.

"A press conference can't be all THAT bad." Bulkhead said. "It sounds like fun."

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"….. That was NOT fun!" Bulkhead shouted when they were back in the ship.

"We told you so." Replied the two females at the same time.

"Well it gave us a chance to learn about human culture, but Sari why did you ask us to come down here after I asked you that question from before?" Optimus asked.

Sari's face went red, and whispered something in Alie's ear. Alie, who had been drinking a Mountain Dew at the time, had spitted it out and started gagging and choking at what Sari had asked her.

"YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN WHAT TO THEM?" She shouted.

"Explain… you know….. How we do, you know…… all that stuff." Sari whispered.

YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING EXPLAIN THE BIRDS AND THE BEES CRAP TO GIANT FREAKING ROBOTS WHO WANTS TO KNOW HOW WE?!" She shouted again. Sari nodded, embarrassed.

"Holy Mother Mary fucking Jesus Christ…. well….. THIS should be very VERY interesting….." She said with a mischievous grin. "GATHER AROUND MY METALLIC FRIENDS, FOR I SHALL TELL YOU A TALE YOU'LL SHALL NEVER FORGET!" She said in a dramatic voice.

This WAS going to be very interesting to tell them how humans reproduce…..

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The Autobots were completely horrified at what the older human female had told them. Their reactions were hilarious to watch. Optimus had twitching optics, Ratchet could not un-widen his optics, Prowl's jaw had dropped to the ground and it didn't go back up at all, Bulkhead was doing the Autobot version of puking his guts out, and Bumblebee was in fetal position. Sari was mortified; she had been giving the same exact talk about a year ago, in Alie's car, so there was NO escape from it.

"And that's how humans are born, isn't that just plain disgusting to hear?" Alie asked with a very evil grin. The Autobots looked at her, and then backed up against the wall.

"That's so…….. horrible….." said Optimus.

"How can you Humans…. DO THAT!?" asked a surprised Ratchet.

"I have a new respect towards females" replied Prowl.

Bulkhead was still puking.

"MY VIRGIN AUDIOS!!!!!" shouted Bumblebee.

Alie started to laugh manically, and Sari started to blush again cause of her having to listen to the birds and the bees talk again.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! I need you guys to come with me; I have to show you something!" She said. The Autobots looked at Alie who just shrugged and they then transformed and Sari led the way.

"You're giving them your dad's warehouse?"

"Of course, it might take some time to fix it up though."

It's fine. I'm sick of the lake anyway…" Ratchet grumbled.

"We can help you if you need it…." Sari said.

"No, we can fix it up, it might take some time, but we'll be ready in about three solar cycles." Optimus said. A ring was heard as Alie picked up her cell phone.

"Yellow? yeah I know….. I procrastinate….. I'm a friggin BODY GUARD why do I need to do paperwork again? ... FINE, I'll bring her with me." She hung up.

"Apparently I have paperwork that I forgot to do, so come on we're leaving." She told Sari.

"She can stay with us." Bumblebee said. Sari immediately sank to her knees and gave Alie her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"….. If I come back and there's a SCRATCH on her, giant, MATALLIC, head will roll." She said through gritted teeth. She waved and walked out, as Sari jumped up in a triumphant yell. Ratchet narrowed his optics as she walked out of the warehouse. When she was gone, he immediately turned to Sari.

"Sari, I need to show you something." He said in a serious tone.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"I don't get it, how can she have that around her hands?" Sari asked with wide eyes. Staring at the chart of her body guard and her closest friend.

"We don't know, but I need to test something." Ratchet said as he reached for something. It was a can; it looked like an empty Coke can. He handed it to Sari, who took it and then practically dropped it. It had to weigh ten pounds, it was heavy, but it was surprising for something usually so light.

"That right there is titanium and tough at that. I disguised it to look like a liquid storage unit, it should be impossible for a human to put a dent in it on their own. I want you to give this to Alie and I'm going to record her reaction, alright?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to do this? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." She said.

"You'll see when you do it." Ratchet said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF\

A few days later, Sari was taking a walk with Alie around the city. She had said she wanted some fresh air, which Alie agreed to, and then promised to visit the Autobots later. Sari then stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, can I get a soda?" She asked.

"Sure, you need some money?" Alie asked digging in her pocket.

"No, I've got it!" Sari said as she ran over to a store. When she got in she walked up to the machine and waited a minute, then fished out the fake can. She walked out, pretending to sip it.

"A coke. Only an original." Alie said with a smile. They continued to walk, when they finally reached the outside of the warehouse. Sari had placed the empty can on a ledge and continued to walk towards the old warehouse that the Autobots were staying at.

"Hey!" She heard a voice shout. She turned to Alie, who was holding the can in one hand, and her other on her hip, she didn't seem to notice how heavy the can was at the moment. "Don't just leave the can here!" She scolded. She shook her head, muttering. _Kids these days…_.

She walked up to a recycling bin, opened it up, and did something that made Sari gasp. She crushed the can, as if it were aluminum.

See; was it THAT hard to do?" She asks sarcastically. She dropped the can in the bin, but then froze when it made a loud THUD sound when it hit the bottom of the bin.

"….. Who gave that to you? ……." Alie asked Sari after the can was dropped into the bin.

"Ratchet." She replied.

"…… I see……" She said in a low voice.

They turned to see Ratchet standing over them and the rest of the Autobots peaking their heads out of the warehouse.

"I thought there was something strange about you." Ratchet said in a gruff voice. Alie slumped her shoulders knowing what was about to come next.

"I have some explaining to do about what I did to that fake can, don't I" She asked

He nodded.

"God damn mother fucking shit." Alie mumbled under her breath.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Well there's some info I have to tell you guys. In the original Guard Duty fic Alie has "Super powers". But in this one she doesn't, but she has gloves that she wears all the time that somehow gotten energon on it somehow and mutated them. This allows Alie to have force fields and use them. And if she uses them too much they won't be of much use. And Alie is actually five feet four inches instead of five one. And her outfit attire is made out of t-shirts with anything nerdy on them (Like weird quotes, and pictures of movies and TV shows of the 80's and 90's) with a Marty McFly vest over it. And her shoes and pants are just plain jeans and sneakers. And her gloves are fingerless and black (As black as Prowl's armor).**

**And this is what Alie looks like. Just out the outfit I described earlier on her. **

**.com/art/AlieCOLORED-ID-118930782**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you want to read the first thirteen chapters, I think that's how many chapters, of ViolentBigGrl's Guard Duty to see what I'm going to do for it go ahead and read it. It's pretty good to read. Even though she likes how I revised the chapters so far with her rewrote Transformers: Animated story. Oh and Violent I added chapters three onto chapter two. Hope ya don't mind. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so I would have more pages on my computer then from the last chapter. I really hope you do not mind if I do this to the chapters.**

**From lots of love from the Quiet of the Sun,**

**Shizuka Taiyou**


End file.
